<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Angel's Happiness by MantaStyle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24717178">An Angel's Happiness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MantaStyle/pseuds/MantaStyle'>MantaStyle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, Adventure, Fantasy, Gen, Magic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:55:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>908</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24717178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MantaStyle/pseuds/MantaStyle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story of two girls' journey to find out more about theirselves and the emotions that bind them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An Angel's Happiness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A thunderous roar shook the very ground the wyvern stood on. Trees rattled as it ran through the forest with a terrifying speed. Ravaging through the thick forest growth with ease, without a single trace of its momentum being seized by the vicious terrain. This foreign beast of tremendous power was nothing more than a prey for a certain magus. A type of mage whose powers exceed common sense, mostly due to their inhumane ways of acquiring such powers they’ve been mostly branded as heretics and even those who have never committed any atrocious acts, are closely monitored in secret. Such is the fate of those who chose eternal damnation for power.</p><p>Though this was not the fate of this girl who flew through the air in pursuit of the monster running away. Her dark robes flew through the wind in a mystical manner as orbs of light appear around her and with a quick gesture of her hands, they quickly sank beneath the earth. From where the orbs sank a small pulse could be felt not a moment later, roots of trees that were once unmoving came rampaging out the ground at a speed even faster than the magus’s flight and into the wyvern’s legs. It formed a brutal vice around its limbs and slowly penetrated its scales even if the wyvern could tear through some of it, it was not long until it would be overwhelmed by the number of roots within an entire forest.</p><p>Finally catching up to the wyvern and the roots she sent, the magus floated down to the ground to see her catch closer. Visibly exhausted from the feats she had displayed, her pose staggered a bit. Unsurprisingly, the wyvern has yet to forfeit its life. Even through the constant constriction being outputted onto it, the ground still shook with constant tremors from its wild thrashings in its attempts to escape. A few roots would break and dislodge, but quickly replaced by a new set of stronger ones. It would seem that the wyvern’s attempt in escape would all be in vain, but this match was a lot closer than it had seemed as whether the wyvern could sense it or not, the magus is weakening. The constant reapplication of newer roots was a very draining process and she could feel her consciousness slip ever so slightly.</p><p>Her face paled as her knees started to weaken from the sudden loss of energy. She could not win a battle of endurance against the wyvern.</p><p>She slides out two scroll from her bag, one expensive looking scroll and the other looking quite cheap. Her fingers trembling and sweat pouring down the scrolls. She then proceeds to cast a spell. The first scroll, the cheap one, was used to gather moisture in the air to a single spot, creating a decently sized water-bubble just a few feet above her head. Next, she imbues the other scroll with an absurd amount of mana, but in doing so she gave up all the chances she had in constricting the wyvern. Things were certainly out of hand, but she shrugs her shoulders and whispers to herself, ‘There have been worse’.</p><p>Now, the roots and vines no longer moved. They were nothing more than ordinary plant life after the source of mana was cut. The wyvern quickly broke free from its bonds and scrambled hastily to get back up, though it had already been too late. The few seconds it took for the beast to escape the overgrowth, was enough for the magus to cast a spell to end their small skirmish.</p><p>With about a dozen blue orbs now circling around her, her fingertips now channeling an unspeakable amount of power that seemed to come from the orbs around her. The tips of her robe started to catch fire even her fingertips starting to burn. Enduring the pain, she holds her tongue knowing not to break concentration. Finally, the orbs flicker out of existence for their purpose had been completed. Now, a thin bright ray of light appeared for only but a moment. It struck through the wyvern’s head, penetrating its brain and leaving it dead. Any spectator would’ve been awestruck at the incredible display that had just unfolded.</p><p>The bark from trees a few meters away from the magus had been torn off. A clean hole the size of an eye was visibly piercing through the wyvern’s skull. Even the caster herself was not safe from her own reckless spell. There were small burn marks through her entire body specially the hands. Even her robe had caught on fire and with the caster unconscious it’s almost certain that the fire would soon catch on to the rest of her body.</p><p>*plop*</p><p>With her consciousness being fully gone, her mana output vanished and the ball of water floating above her head popped. Drenching her wet, but more importantly extinguishing the fire. With that, this little magus had come through with her small task for today. Though leaving behind such an awkward scene to gawk at.</p><p>A suspiciously dressed girl lying unconscious on the forest floor who’s both been burned and somehow drenched right beside a dead wyvern with a background full of destroyed terrain.</p><p>It would leave anyone who didn’t know the context to be very confused of what has transpired here. Thankfully, there was one other person, unbeknownst to the magus who had seen the entire thing unfold.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for giving a quick read!</p><p>This is my first story here, and I hope people will enjoy it. I would be very happy if you can share your thoughts on it. Expect an update about a couple days from now.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>